Which servant and which master?
by Volunteer95
Summary: Was Sirius really innocent? What house was Harry sorted into? Why isn't he close to Ron? Did Remus help?
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked in shocked terror at the man he had come to trust; never would he have thought Professor Lupin would be the traitor. To knowingly associate with Black after what he'd done to his parents...how could he? To his side Hermione started screaming at Lupin and then she revealed him to be a werewolf causing Harry to wince. They'd known for a long time that Lupin was a werewolf, but unless something dire happened they'd sworn to never mention it. Instead of looking angry though, Lupin looked completely and utterly disgusted with himself.

"How long have you known?" Lupin muttered and before anyone could answer Sirius cut in.

"Don't worry about them Remi, I've found him, let's kill him!" Sirius grinned and Remus nodded looking at Harry.

"First I have to make sure that Harry understands what's going on. He's suffered enough and he needs to understand what's actually going on." Remus insisted but instead of Sirius agreeing another voice filled the room.

"Black! I thought I'd find you here. Are you all ok?" Severus inquired looking at the group of teenagers huddled together in the corner.

"He hurt Neville." Hermione explained pointing to Neville who was bleeding from a wound in his leg.

"What about the rest of you?" Severus probed keeping his wand trained on Black.

"We'll be ok." Hermione assured and Severus nodded moving closer to the children only to feel someone shove him from behind causing him to fall. As his body hit the ground Severus felt pain shoot through his left wrist and almost smashed into the ground. He looked up and realized the children's eyes were wide. When he glanced back he felt his own eyes widen; standing behind him was Peter Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew?" Severus murmured and Sirius started chuckling.

"Very observent, Snivellus." Sirius sneered and Harry felt his blood boil.

He reached into Hermione's pocket and slid her wand out. He pointed it dead at Black and fired. At first it looked like the curse was going to send him flying backwards, but at the last minute a shield sprang in front of Sirius.

"Nice try, Potter, but you'll have to be faster than that." Pettigrew sneered and Severus started to crawl forward towards the kids.

"Crawling like a worm, Snivelly?" Pettigrew chuckled and made to move toward him only to feel a stinging hex catch him in the face. As he turned back, Severus was standing defensively between Potter and the Granger girl while Potter had a different wand in his hand and was glaring at him.

"Sirius, what are you doing? Make him stop." Remus demanded and Sirius turned toward him shaking his head no.

"I can't do that, Remus. You see I thought I could get you to listen when I got Peter to appear on the map. I thought Harry would be friends with the Weasley boy, so I was going to make Peter kill Scabbers and trade places. This would have given the illusion that Peter was the one I've been after this entire time. You can imagine my surprise when Weasley wasn't even close to being Harry's friend, but instead someone who barely even acknowledges that he exists. I always thought that Harry would be a James mini; Gryffindor, popular, into Quidditch, and very, very foolish to trust so easily. I guess that horcrux behind your scar though changed your personality more than I thought it could." Sirius smirked and looked in amusement as Harry hesitantly touched his scar.

"Horcrux? Behind my...what?" Harry questioned with a trembling voice, but when Sirius looked up Harry was laughing and the scar was completely gone.

"What?" Sirius boomed. 

"Did you hear that?" Minerva demanded and Filius nodded back in agreement. "Everyone have their wands at the ready?" Albus questioned and at the nods of the others he motioned them all forward. 

"And now, the famous Boy-Who-Lived is protecting the slimy git that we tortured as children." Sirius laughed and Remus felt his eyes hardened.

"That shows how much James really didn't trust you. His only mistake was that he trusted the little rat here. He made you secret keeper at the beginning to see how fast you would tell the others and then when you didn't he switched to Peter. We all knew it was one of you, possibly both, and so we refused to tell anyone what was really going on. After you almost got me to kill Severus, James suddenly found himself disliking you and feeling guilty for everything he'd said to Severus. There were traces of a potion in James's blood that was making him overly hostile towards Severus. Once the potion was gone James and Severus mended bridges, but kept up appearances around you. No one, not even Pettigrew, was connected enough to get a potion that was that potent. Not anyone that is except the heir to the House of Black. You were removed long ago as Harry's Godfather and he was given one that both Lily and James trusted. So if you even think of hurting my nephew...I'll murder you, Black." Remus snarled and stepped backwards toward the children to stand just in front of Harry.

"I guess I'll have to kill you first then." Sirius smirked and raised his wand when he was stunned from behind. A spell shot towards Pettigrew and he dodged yanking out his necklace and grabbing Sirius's wrist as they were both yanked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The room suddenly flooded with Albus, Minerva, Filius, Poppy, and just slightly behind them were Draco, Pansy, Luna, Ginny, and Theo.

"Harry! I thought we were walking into a battle mate! Next time be a friend and tell someone when you plan on going off on a death adventure." Draco griped and furiously hugged his best friend.

"Sorry Draco; it wasn't planned, well not the whole get locked in the shrieking shack with two killers part anyways." Harry apologized trying to lighten the mood. Draco simply glared and cuffed his pseudo-brother around the back of the head.

"Not even funny, Potter." Draco growled and Harry relented smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I'm ok." Harry assured and Draco nodded hugging Harry once more before moving on to check on Neville.

"And don't think for one minute that you're out of trouble with me either, but I have to get onto someone else first." Ginny huffed and quickly hugged Harry before rushing past him and bending down beside Neville.

"Are you alright?" Luna probed and at Harry's nod she smiled and hugged him before walking with the rest of the group toward Neville with Theo on her heels.

Hermione turned toward him and hugged him as the others checked on Neville.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hermione insisted and at Harry's nod she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good because I don't need to lose my first and only boyfriend." Hermione smiled and Harry hesitantly kissed her cheek back.

"Yea I might have to come back as a ghost and beat some people away from you." Harry grinned mischeviously as Hermione slapped his arm.

"So not funny." Hermione grumbled and Harry grinned hugging her from behind. They stayed that way for a little while before Hermione turned and whispered something in his ear.

"I think you need to go and check on your uncles." Hermione insisted pointing first to a very wounded looking Remus Lupin and a second equally dishivelled, wearing a cast, Severus Snape.

"Which one do you think I should talk to first?" Harry questioned and was almost immediately answered when Poppy called Remus to her side to help her.

"I think you have your answer." Hermione smiled and then kissed him once more on the cheek before pushing him towards his uncle. 

Severus was standing just outside the doorway exhausted; his wrist wasn't throbbing anymore, but the physical exhaustion was still present. He thought he might have been to late to help Harry and that scared him more than anything. Of course there'd been close calls throughout Harry's life, most importantly since he'd started at Hogwarts. There had been first year when Harry had been attacked by Quirrell at the entrance to the trapdoor and he had been attacked by Fluffy as a consequence. Then last year had been even more dreadful, if that were possible, when Harry had went into the chamber along with Neville, Draco, and Ronald after Ginny. Ronald had gotten stuck behind rocks and then Draco had been knocked unconscious by a falling rock on Harry's side of the crash. Neville and Harry had headed into the chamber looking for Ginny and Neville had listened carefully as Harry distracted the snake and Neville grabbed Riddle's diary from Ginny. Harry would have died if it hadn't been for Fawkes sensing Harry in danger and flying to the rescue so to speak. Fawkes had healed the bite Harry had received from the basilisk. After that Harry had destroyed the diary with a basilik fang. Now this year with everyone in Harry's group dating it had been hard enough, but to have Black that close to Harry...he shuddered at what could have happened. Once he got done hating himself he was going to throttle Remus for his hand in this.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry murmured causing Severus to jump almost five feet in the air.

"Good grief Harry, warn a man before you try to send him into cardiac arrest." Severus reprimanded but it lacked any sting and Harry simply wrapped his arms around the man.

"I love you as well, Uncle Sev." Harry smiled and Severus tightened his hold on him.

"I thought I was going to lose you back there. Don't ever go into danger without me again, cub." Severus admonished and Harry nodded his head.

"I know, I'm sorry; it's just Black grabbed Neville and was dragging him with him...I didn't have a choice." Harry insisted and Severus simply laid his head ontop of Harry's. Harry was about inquire if he was ok when he felt his shoulders shake.

"I'm ok Uncle Sev, I'm ok. I'll be more careful. I love you, Uncle Sev." Harry soothed and Severus tried to take deep breaths to calm his tears but it was no use. The tears increased and all he could do was hold his cub. 

Remus looked around and almost started to panic when he felt a hand on his arms.

"He's talking to Professor Snape." Hermione explained and Remus nodded in relief.

"He's lucky to have you, Hermione. How did you figure out what I was?" Remus questioned curiously.

"Harry, Draco, and Theo actually figured it out together. They do that sometimes; put together questions to find the answers to and they don't stop until they actually do. Harry was intrigued why you were sick so often and even though he begged Professor Snape refused to give him an actual answer. It didn't take those three long though. First they looked at when you had been sick and then realized that during each time there was a full moon. From there it was rather easy to be sure." Hermione admitted and Remus nodded and looked tiredly beside him at her.

"And how did everyone take it?" Remus questioned voice low and mirroring the tiredness of his features.

"We knew that we could trust you because Uncle Sev did, Dumbledore did, and most importantly you'd never done anything to any of us warranting distrust." Harry relayed walking up behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going to be ok, Severus?" Minerva questioned placing a warm blanket around the younger man's shoulders.

"Eventually, worried of course, but ok nonetheless. I don't think Harry would let me be any other way." Severus chuckled and Minerva laughed in agreement.

"No I don't think he would either." Albus smiled walking over.

"You wanted to talk to me, Harry?" Remus squeaked swallowing roughly.

"I do." Harry assured.

Harry was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I don't care that you're a werewolf, Uncle Moony. I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me. Uncle Sev, I understand because he was keeping a promise he made to you, but you I just don't. I've known you my entire life and you never once bothered to tell me. Is that why you couldn't be my other Godfather? Because of the stupid laws the Ministry has in place? I always thought you just didn't want to and you let me believe that. Why wouldn't you tell me? I've been angry with you so many times and all along you had a perfectly good reason I would have understood." Harry insisted and Remus looked wide-eyed at his pseudo-nephew.

James, Lily, and Severus had tried to convince him from the beginning to tell Harry when he was old enough to understand. He'd chosen to pull away though and had allowed Harry to believe he just hadn't wanted the full responisbility of raising a child. That had only been a part of the truth though. He hadn't wanted the responisbility because he was afraid of hurting Harry and the Ministry would have never allowed it.

"I thought that you would have been afraid of me or at the very least disgusted with me. It was easier to simply allow you to believe I was uncaring than to let you know what kind of monster I really am. I never wanted this Harry, not even for a minute, but when I was a young boy I was bitten and I had no choice. I just didn't want you to see...see what I can become." Remus admitted and was tackled in a hug.

"I could never, never, dislike you because you're a werewolf. Regardless of anything you're my uncle...and I love you." Harry insisted and Remus hugged him back almost slumping over in relief.

"I...I'm sorry, pup, I'm sorry." Remus bawled and Harry reassuringly rubbed his back before suddenly breaking down in laughter.

"Pup? Did you hit your head?" Remus demanded starting to look Harry over for signs of a bump.

"No, it's just...I get the pup comment now. I read about it in a book; the werewolf in you makes you very protective of those you love. In your eyes I'm like a pup that you're responsible for." Harry grinned and Remus chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"And apparently a cub that most definitely needs more protection and watching." Remus laughed and Harry blushed but couldn't think of a retort.

As Remus and Harry saw the others moving there way they headed toward them. Remus stopped though and when Harry looked up he realized why. Uncle Sev looked beyond furious and he was storming towards Uncle Moony in a crazed frenzy. As he got closer Harry stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Harry, cub, I love you, but get out of my way." Severus ordered trying not to snap.

"No, it's over Uncle Sev and I'm fine. There's no reason to do this." Harry insisted and couldn't miss the anger that flitted across Sev's face regardless.

"Harry, you could have died! He helped Black! The man that was out to murder you! How can you stand there and say it's over? Black and Pettigrew got away, but they'll be back. I can't just let it go. You are the only thing I have left of people I considered my brother and sister. I..." Severus trailed off losing it at the end and the others looked away and then started moving forward.

"He's right Harry; I helped Black regardless of what I thought at the time. He played me right into his hand and I believed him because I wanted to believe Peter was the only traitor and that both James and I were wrong to doubt him. You could have died tonight because of me. I helped that piece of crap get closer and he knew which friends to attack because he surveyed the castle thanks to me. I should have never helped him nor told him anything about you and what house you were sorted into. I wanted to believe that he cared, truly cared, about you and that we could find a way around all of this, but I was terribly wrong. If Severus hadn't arrived who knows what would have happened to you kids. This is all my fault and Severus has every right to be angry. He is the one that raised you and you are the only thing on this earth that either of us have left of James and Lily. I should have been smarter about this." Remus admitted and Harry noticed the way Uncle Sev stopped fighting.

When he looked back the other man was crying again and Harry understood why, Remus had been like a brother to Uncle Sev too.

"Easy." Harry soothed hugging his Uncle and Severus clung frantically back.

"I...I just can't lose you." Severus sobbed realizing he must look ridiculous, but listening to Remus talk about him being the one that had raised Harry had made a thousand memories resurface. Harry was his baby, his cub, he loved him so much.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry you had to worry about it. I promise I'll be more careful from now on. You can't be mad at Uncle Remus though...he's the only brother you have left." Harry reminded him and Severus nodded in agreement and released Harry turning toward Remus.

"I...I'm so sorry Remus." Severus apologized and Remus pulled the other man into a hug.

"It's ok Sev, I'm miss them too little brother, I miss them too." Remus assured.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got back to the castle Harry went with his Uncle Sev for the night. His friends had just nodded in understanding; for the past three years this had happened every time Harry had jeopardized his life. As the portrait swung open and Harry stepped in and followed his uncle to the couch. While he might have gotten his emotions under control, Harry knew that it was still eating at him inside that he could have been killed. Severus sat down first and then Harry sat down and curled against his side as Severus laid an arm across his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Severus apologized and Harry felt even worse.

"You don't have to apologize, Uncle Sev. I'm the one that should be making an apology. I put my life in danger, again, and you had to rescue me, again. I'm sorry I drag you through so much." Harry apologized back.

Severus sat up and pulled Harry tight against his side. Ususally the two of them just sat there and ended up falling asleep, but it seemed they both needed more comfort tonight. "Do not apologize for that...ever. We both know that without you, I would be lost, kiddo. You are literally the only reason I made it this far. I can't even begin to imagine what would have become of me if I had lost all of you that night. You were the one thing that kept me intact when I felt like I was chipping away. Being your uncle and raising you is...a wonderful feeling, Harry. I thought I had lost it all that night until Albus placed you in my arms. I thought that there was no way I could be what you needed, but the moment you were back in my arms, I just knew. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it felt like my heart was trying to leave my chest, you would help me find a way to keep it there. I love you so much, cub." Severus concluded and pulled Harry against his chest.

Harry was silent as tears streamed down his face. He knew that Uncle Sev loved him and he loved him too, more than the man would ever realize, but Uncle Sev had never told him just how much he meant to him.

"I love you too, Uncle Sev. I'm really glad that Mom and Dad chose you to be my Godfather. I mean they set the foundation, but without you there every day to remind me what love was...I wouldn't be who I've become. You have done a great job, Uncle Sev, never doubt that. I know right from wrong because of you, I know how to stand up for myself, how to stand up for my friends and family, I know who my parents were, and I know how to love...and I know what it is because of you." Harry stated swallowing roughly.

Severus's arms tightened and he gently kissed the boy on the head. Then he flicked his wand and turned the couch into a recliner that he laid back against as he held his Godson and nephew close.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in a hotel in Knockturn Alley, Sirius Black was being revived and as he stood his eyes were alit with anger.

"What happened?" Sirius snarled and Pettigrew backed up before beginning.

"Well, Albus and the calvary showed up and stunned you from behind after Remus told you to stay away from Harry and that you'd been removed as his Godfather long ago. I got us out of there using the portkey. What are we going to do now?" Pettigrew questioned sitting down in the chair by Sirius's bed.

"We go for the others and then we hide until we can make sense of all of this. First we go for Bellatrix, then Rodopholus, and Rabastan. After that we can discuss who else." Sirius instructed and Pettigrew nodded hesitantly. 

The next morning Harry followed his uncle down to the Great Hall and was immediately tackled by Hermione.

"Morning, Mione." Harry smiled hugging her back and allowing her to drag him to the table. Neville was on crutches, Draco was reading over a book while taking notes, Theo was talking animatedly with Luna, and Ginny and Pansy were sitting between Neville and Draco respectively (talking about something to do with runes apparently).

"Morning you lot." Harry grinned falling into the seat in front of Draco while Hermione sat in front of Pansy and beside Luna.

"Morning." Neville greeted back. Theo looked up and grinned nodding while continuing his conversation with Luna without missing a beat. Ginny and Pansy paused momentarily to offer hellos before the debate started back causing Neville to chuckle. Apparently the girls had come across something they disagreed with the professor on. Draco didn't even realize anyone had spoken and so naturally Harry yanked his notebook out from under him. Draco glared up and then realized it was Harry.

"Oh, morning mate. Sorry; I've been taking notes all morning." Draco apologized holding his hand back out for the notebook.

"What are you so interestesd in?" Harry questioned flipping the notebook open and feeling his eyes widen.

"Really? You think we could?" Harry probed and Draco nodded snatching the notebook back and snapping it shut.

"We'll talk about it later since you've alerted the staff that we're up to something." Draco glared and then grinned as Harry winced and looked up to see Severus and Remus watching them.

"Good idea; club house as soon as the last class is over?" Harry questioned.

Draco nodded and then stood leaving the Great Hall.

Next Pansy and Luna left turning a different way than Draco had.

Then Ginny and Theo helped Neville out heading for their first class.

Lastly Hermione stood shoving an orange and a piece of toast in his hands before pulling him out. He turned and waved at his uncles. Both of them closed their eyes and sighed before waving back and giving him pointed looks.

At least summer was soon, right?


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as classes were over for the day Harry and Hermione took off for the seventh floor. While two years ago people would have thought they'd seen him on the seventh floor every day that wasn't the case. As a first year the first person he'd gotten close to had been Hermione. She'd been sitting in a compartment by herself when Harry passed and he'd inquired if he could sit with her. From the moment she'd accepted a friendship had formed. Even though he'd been raised by Severus his entire life he hadn't had a lot of interaction with children his age. At the time no one was really sure who could and couldn't be trusted. That's what was so shocking when Draco showed up in the compartment mid trip looking for somewhere else to sit. Harry and Hermione had agreed immediately and Draco had sat down across from them offering to share desserts he'd bought in Diagon Alley. Oddly though Draco hadn't been sitting there more than ten minutes when another knock was heard. This time it was Ronald Weasley, Ginny's older brother, and he bristled on sight seeing Draco there. He'd accused Harry of being dark and Harry had quietly informed him to leave his compartment. Draco had looked uncomfortable after Ron calling him the spawn of a death eater and stood to leave.

When Harry had stopped him from leaving explaining that Draco had nothing to be ashamed of, Draco had opened up. Though it was true Lucius Malfoy was a loyal death eater, had been since their parents were at school, he was not a Malfoy. Oh he was technically Lucius's son, but his Mom had pulled him away and left Lucius. At first Lucius had been outraged and tried to pull Draco away, but since Riddle had just disappeared Narcissa had the upper hand. She'd testified against her husband sending him to Azkaban were he still was to this day. After that both she and Draco had moved in with Draco's Aunt Andromeda, Ted (her husband), and their daughter Nymphadora Tonks (thought never call her Nymphadora). Lucius had disowned Draco just before he was carted off to Azkaban, and as far as anyone knew Lucius was the last of the Malfoy line. Narcissa had refused to go back to the family name of Black because of her other sister, Bellatrix Lestrange (the person that had tortured Neville's parents into insanity). Ted had offered to allow her to be adopted into his family and she had accepted. Ted's parents understood that their daughter-in-law and granddaughter were witches and adopted Narcissa as their own. Therefore on that day, two going on three years ago, Draco Tonks had been sorted after Dean Thomas and joined both him and Hermione in Ravenclaw.

After a week in the Eagles' Nest they'd become friends with Neville and Theo who were also in Ravenclaw. A couple weeks after that Pansy had joined them making the six very close. Even though Ron had realized he'd made a mistake in judging Harry so quickly, and apparently Draco, the group never became close to him. Then a year later Luna and Ginny had both been sorted into Ravenclaw. Pansy bonded quickly with Ginny and Luna was close to Theo. At the end of last year he along with Draco, Neville, and Theo decided to ask the girls to be their girlfriends and made a big deal of it. They'd asked the Room of Requirement, or as they called it their clubhouse, to provide a romantic setting and they had all said yes. Shaking his head he turned and entered the clubhouse where Draco, Neville, Theo, Pansy, Ginny, and Luna were already waiting.

* * *

"Remus, have you seen our wayward nephew anywhere?" Severus questioned sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace.

"No, but we both saw the look Draco and Harry shared this morning so it can't be good." Remus griped and Filius chuckled coming in and sitting down off to the left of the two men.

"What's so funny? Have you seen the crazy eight?" Severus probed massaging his temples. The last time the group had taken off he'd found them sneaking back from Honeydukes a year early.

"No, but I've known those children enough to know that if they're up to something then no one will find them." Filius chuckled and both men groaned. Minerva snorted from over at the table and Severus leaned his head back in defeat. Sometimes having a teacher's wing was not a good thing.

* * *

"So, do we have any idea what we're actually doing?" Harry questioned pulling Hermione close to his side.

"Well, not exactly, but Ginny brought the original so we'd have something to go by." Draco explained and Ginny nodded smirking and pulling the parchment out of her bag.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry intoned touching his wand to the parchement and grinning when it activated. 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders' Map' was displayed at the top.

"Ok, well we know it's password activated. How about we start with trying to figure out a spell that we could invent to do that with." Hermione suggested and the group nodded before noticing Draco's grin.

"What are you grinning at, Drake?" Theo questioned as Luna massaged his shoulders.

"Well, I've had all night to think about this and actually in all honesty I've been trying to figure this out since Fred and George showed it to us second year. I think I've figured it out. What is it that you always say about magic, Hermione?" Draco inquired knowingly.

"That it's all about intent." Hermione offered and looked pointedly at him.

"Ok, ok, don't give me that look, I'll get to the point. My point is that any spell we create as long as we keep in mind what we need it to do should work. I've been researching and since a lot of our spells are in Latin I started there. I started by trying to invent spells that would do things like spells we already have and tried that. I created one that works like 'lumos' except for the fact that I wanted it to only light up whatever I touched. For instance light bulbs like we have in the muggle world that run off of electricity. It took me a long time and I had a lot of false starts; to be honest I felt like Seamus Finnegan first year. I finally got it to light a bulb for about a minute, but that's as far as I got. Maybe now that the crisis for the year is over I can concentrate more, unless you want to try and get yourself killed again, Harry?" Draco teased and Harry narrowed his eyes before laughing.

"No, I think I've filled my quota for the year. What do you think love?" Harry winked looking at Hermione right as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"I think that we should try next year to empty the quota into the negative." Hermione snarked and Harry blinked innocently as she kissed him.

"I can try love." Harry promised and the group turned back to the problem at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
